


Canon Compliant Beomjun One-Shots

by mymelancholy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymelancholy/pseuds/mymelancholy
Summary: Chapter 2:Is it too gay to spontaneously buy your best bro a cardigan because he recently said he likes to wear them so that others will want to protect him? Like, anybody would want their best bro to feel… protected… right?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. Friendship Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

> Like the title says, this will just be whatever one-shots I come up with based on real life things Beomjun do. Some may be short, some may be longer, all will be gay and idiotic, because that’s just how Beomjun are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu and Yeonjun make friendship bracelets. Yeonjun forgets that means that your friend makes you a bracelet.
> 
> Based on Yeonjun telling Beomgyu “We made bracelets together. I’m just saying~” on Vlive.

🐻

Clacking echoes throughout the room, quickly followed by the sound of Yeonjun’s nasally whining and him falling back on the floor in defeat.

“Yah, pick those up!”

He’s lying on a bed of fallen plastic beads and Yeonjun can be dramatic wherever he wants but Beomgyu needs those beads.

“This is so hard…” he flails his arms and legs against the floor like a child having a temper tantrum. “I feel like I’ve been working on it for hours and all I have to show is this.” He quickly jolts up and holds an empty string up for Beomgyu to see.

“Oh, you just let all your beads fall off again… idiot.”

“Ahh, I’m not!! It’s hard!”

“Making friendship bracelets is something five year olds are doing, so mm, I don’t think it’s because it’s hard, I think it’s because you’re an idiot.”

Yeonjun plops back down onto the floor again, sending more beads scattering.

Suddenly, though, he sits up and leans on the table with his hand pressed into his squishy cheek, making a disturbingly cute face at him, as if he’s about to subject him to some aegyo or something.

“Friendship bracelets? Ahhh, so that’s why you wanted to make bracelets with me.” The pink haired boy leans back from the table and scratches at his jawline with one finger, giggling obnoxiously under his breath.

“Geez, why do you like me so much? I thought it was so sudden, you saying you wanted to make bracelets with me… And not even inviting the others, hehehe, Beomgyuuu, did you think I wouldn’t notice? Gosh, what am I supposed to do with how much this guy likes me…” he mumbles one last time, for good measure.

Beomgyu presses his lips together and frowns down at his bracelet he’s still working on, trying to force his face not to get hot and feeling himself fail. He wants to tell him “you sound like Soobin” (the ultimate insult, Soobin is also a fool), but he can’t manage to get it out.

Yeonjun sighs and starts picking up all the beads he dropped, for the third time in the last hour.

“Alright, I’ll persevere. For our friendship bracelets.”

Beomgyu still doesn’t respond, so Yeonjun adds “I know this is important to you,” then quickly follows up with an “OW!” as a bead smacks him in the forehead.

🦊

Finally, Yeonjun manages to have at least half a bracelet formed that doesn’t relocate itself onto the floor, and he grabs it (very carefully) and shows Beomgyu.

“Ta da~”

“Ahh, good.” Beomgyu claps only partially sarcastically and says “It looks even better on the string.”

Yeonjun raises his hand back as if he’s gonna hit him, and Beomgyu laughs and shields himself, even though he never actually does.

“Here’s mine, I just need to tie it.”

He picks it up and shows Yeonjun, who has to stop himself from dropping every bead he’d gotten onto his string once again. The bracelet is pink, yellow, and blue, and in the middle of the alternating colors is “JUN.”

JUN, as in… Yeonjun, he has to assume. Which is him.

He looks up at Beomgyu, eyes wide, because somehow he hadn’t gotten that with friendship bracelets, he really meant, like… making _each other_ bracelets.

Beomgyu’s ears were impossibly red as he added in a small voice “I made it the colors of your hair.”

“Yea, I- I see,” Yeonjun sputters, then quickly collects himself and says “Ohh...” clapping a few times to show how impressed he is. “I really like it. Good job, BG.”

Beomgyu beams, pressing his lips together and smiling proudly, then pulls it back to tie the ends.

“Thank you.”

“Mhm…” Yeonjun stares for awhile, then gets an idea and immediately starts looking around the pile of beads, picking up the ones he wants.”

“Then, I’ll make yours say ‘BEOM.’”

Beomgyu pouts a little and says “But I normally go by ‘Gyu’...”

“Yea, but now ours will match up.”

He gets the final bead on and carefully holds the ends, getting up and moving around the table to sit beside Beomgyu and hold it next to his bracelet.

Yeonjun can’t see Beomgyu’s face anymore but he can see his ears getting red again.

“See, Beomjun. Now it’s us.”

Beomgyu stares down at it for a moment, then turns and looks up at him with that cute, tightly closed lipped smile he gives when he doesn’t want to show quite how happy he is. The irony being, Yeonjun knows him well enough to know when he’s the happiest because of that smile.

“You like it?”

He nods and Yeonjun says “Good,” and gets back to work finishing his best friend’s bracelet, while he sits beside him and fidgets with his own.

Finally, as Yeonjun is about to tie the last knot, he says “You know, we could’ve done this on VLive.”

“Mm. Nah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_beomjunbaby?s=21) and the [video](https://twitter.com/beomjunhq/status/1308438301980925952?s=21) this was based on.
> 
> I also had in mind Yeonjun’s bracelet that says “Jun” which yes, he said he made himself, but just because this is based in canon doesn’t mean I can’t be a little delusional.
> 
> (Oh and yes, the end was a dig at them doing all this stuff together but never getting on Vlive lmao. As you can see, I’m bitter.)


	2. Just Buy the Damn Cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it too gay to spontaneously buy your best bro a cardigan because he recently said he likes to wear them so that others will want to protect him? Like, anybody would want their best bro to feel… protected… right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn’t as canon compliant as I plan for most of these to be, it was more just a dumb joke I made to my friend on Twitter that she told me to write, then it was her birthday so I thought “lol what if I actually wrote that?”
> 
> But it is a little based on what Beomgyu really said, so it’s going here for now.

It isn’t as if Yeonjun hasn’t bought clothes for Beomgyu before. For his birthday, he reminds himself. You’re supposed to buy people things for their birthday.

Ok, but it also isn’t like Yeonjun hasn’t given Beomgyu clothes before. Clothes he already had. Clothes Beomgyu asked to borrow, or jackets Yeonjun would insist he wear when he got cold (Beomgyu was always cold) that just never seemed to find their way back, and Yeonjun wouldn’t dare suggest that they do; He isn’t a monster.

Finally, after enough arguing with himself, (and himself being a total asshole), he huffs, slams the hanger back onto the rack and stomps away. 

It’s less than a minute later when he stomps back.

He snatches the cardigan back up and studies it intensely, as if staring from only an inch away this time might suddenly give him an answer.

The sales staff has already asked him twice if he needs any help. The second time, he briefly considers if it’s socially acceptable to ask her to help decide if it’s too gay to spontaneously buy your best bro a cardigan because he recently said he likes to wear them so that others will want to protect him, and like anybody would want their best bro to feel… protected… right? 

He just sighs and clonks his forehead heavily against the wall, causing her to back away and return to her position standing near the fitting room, where she watches him suspiciously. He doesn’t think she’ll ask again. If anything, he thinks, she’ll call security.

He rights himself and starts biting on his lip, going over the reasons he should just buy the damn cardigan again.

For one, Beomgyu loves things that make him look like a little teddy bear. Not that he’s ever outright told him this exactly, but… Yeonjun notices.

And for two...

_‘I want to wear knitted clothes. Such that others will want to protect me.’_

_‘Is Beomgyu more on the wanting to be protected side?’ the interviewer asks him._

_‘Yes,’ he laughs, embarrassed._

Yeonjun groans and rubs his face, pushing his hair back roughly off his forehead.

Ok, now for the reasons that he shouldn’t.

Too gay.

Hm.

Well, he thinks. The argument for this could be that when has Yeonjun ever cared about being too gay? He already knows he’s gay. He’s not necessarily trying to hide that he’s gay. He’ll hit on any one of them anytime he damn well pleases and nothing has ever stopped him, so why now is buying a cardigan where he decides to draw the line?

And he’s afraid that the answer to this could be because “too gay” isn’t the actual issue at all. Too… couple-like. That’s closer.

Too obvious. That’s closest.

Swallowing hard, he stares blankly at the full-length mirror beside him and shakes his head. He shouldn’t.

He definitely shouldn’t.

Unless..?

He holds the cardigan up to himself.

—

“I’M BACK,” he announces loudly, upon entering their dorm. This isn’t necessarily something he normally does, and they didn’t necessarily care that he was gone for all of two hours to begin with, but. 

They’re all sitting in the living room, TV turned to something Yeonjun doesn’t bother taking note of, and an off handed “ahh, ok, ok” from Soobin is the only acknowledgement his presence is awarded at all, which. Isn’t what he’s looking for right now.

He goes and stands in front of the TV, causing Beomgyu, who’d been one of the only ones watching, to snap out of his trance and start to yell at him, only to be cut off before he could get out more than an offended “YAH-“

“I’m back, I went shopping.”

Yeonjun lingers awkwardly in front of the TV, unmoving, and holding his shopping bag beside him in his hand. The rest are silent until Kai eventually puts his phone down, sensing he wants some sort of reaction.

“Ah. Oh, um, what did you get-“

“OK, FINE, I’ll show you.”

Yeonjun quickly drops his bag, as if on cue, and kneels down to dig out his purchase, putting it on and standing back up, with his arms out to display it.

Soobin frowns, looking honestly more disgusted than Yeonjun would deem necessary. It may be all according to plan, but still, as someone who looks good in absolutely anything, he is offended.

The rest all just stare silently, other than Taehyun, who is still looking at his phone.

“So. What do you think?”

Beomgyu reaches out to feel the material and Yeonjun flinches.

“Ahh, it’s… cute,” Kai says, completely unhelpfully, and this plan isn’t working out the way he had hoped.

Finally, Taehyun looks up from his phone and says “Ick.” There we go.

Soobin takes this as his cue to join in and adds “It doesn’t really... suit you, does it? I mean, I know you like to try different styles, it’s just not normally this different, is it?”

“I like it”, Beomgyu mumbles, now fiddling with the oversized sleeve.

Soobin suddenly looks as if he feels guilty and adds “Ah, I mean, yea, if you wanna try something new, it’s cu-”

“Oh, you don’t think it suits me?” 

“No, no, if anyone can pull off something different, you can, Hyung.” Kai Kamal Huening honestly needs to keep his kindhearted mouth shut.

“I mean, if you all don’t like it-”

“I said I liked it,” Beomgyu frowns at him, still holding onto the sleeve.

“Yea, I don’t like it.” Thank god for Kang Taehyun.

Yeonjun suddenly starts pulling the cardigan off his body so quickly that Beomgyu jumps back with a confused pout.

Soobin hits Taehyun, who is already looking back down at his phone, and Kai is waving his hands, about to insist that he looks great in it, or something else equally kind and unhelpful.

Finally, untangling his last arm that got trapped somewhere in the frantic removing, Yeonjun holds it out, says “I don’t want it then, Beomgyu, you can have it,” and throws it at him, rushing off to his room, before he has to see anyone’s reactions.

A few seconds later, he returns quickly, digs through the bag, says “There are socks too,” and throws a pair of teddy bear socks at him, running back to his room and leaving Beomgyu looking confused with a pair of socks on his head.

Yeonjun lies in bed with his head covered, hiding in embarrassment for a good hour, and with plans to for the entire evening, until he gets a Weverse notification and unlocks his phone.

He uncovers his head and sits up, seeing it’s a post from Beomgyu. A post from Beomgyu, wearing the sweater he got him. Well, uh, _“gave”_ him.

He looks… so cute. If Yeonjun wondered, even briefly, how knit clothing could make you wanna protect a person, he’s sorry, he gets it now. 

His face feels hot when he gets to the picture of the socks. Yea, he didn’t have much excuse for that one, admittedly. He may have seen them after deciding on the sweater and gotten carried away with the bear theme.

He scrolls back up to actually read what he’d posted, having been too distracted by the selcas at first.

_“Today, our Yeonjunie came home from shopping with these gifts for me! It isn’t even my birthday… He’s so kind. 😢 Thank you, Hyung, I love them. ❤️  
🧸”_

Yeonjun notices, now, that the first photo is of Beomgyu, making a finger heart that’s barely visible beneath the oversized sleeves, and he throws the phone down, burying his face in his pillow and screaming.

He picks the phone back up. He reads it again, stares at the pictures again, and saves them all.

He sighs.

Is it a success if he didn’t buy his story even a little bit at all but Yeonjun still gets cute selcas and a heart emoji?

Well, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever write the fics I actually started this series for or just keep dumping random nonsense here forever... Who knows.
> 
> Anyway, speaking of nonsense, here’s my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_beomjunbaby?s=21)!
> 
> (And Ria, just know this would’ve been posted on your actual birthday, but... I fell asleep. You know how it goes.)


End file.
